Auslly Ipod Shuffle
by MeBeAwesome1000
Summary: Songs on my Ipod that really reflect Austin and Allys relationship in these stories! Please RxR Hope you like it! XD :D
1. She's Not Afraid

She's Not Afraid. By One Direction

_She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of falling in love _

Ally was dancing with Trish at Trishs birthday party, and Austin couldnt help but stare at Ally as she swayed her hips.

You see, Austin and Ally werent really dating, but werent only best friends either, they were sorta like friends with benefits, no, scratch that, better yet, best friends with benefits. Every time Austin and Ally needed to get rid of some sexual tension they would call each other and, well, you know, do _it_. But of course, they didnt see anything wrong with that, they were both 22, in college, and very good-looking. But Austin was getting tired of just being Allys best friend, he wanted more. But Ally, not believing in love, just wants to keep it simple. She doesnt believe him when he says that he loves her, because she really, truly believes that love doesnt exist. She thinks love is just something that comes out of a fairy-tale.

He thinks its really weird that she doesnt believe in love, seeing how she loves watching romance movies, but he knows exactly why. Her parents got a divorce when she was seven and all of her relationships ended with him either cheating on her or trying to get her to put out when she wasnt ready. Austin and Ally had lost their V-card to each other in high-school. At the moment they were both single and really stressed and they really needed to let go, so they decided to do it.

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez went clubbing every saturday. Ally would always go with a tight dress and ankle boots, which were better to dance with than heels. Ally had learned how to dance right after team Austin took her to her first club. She liked how everybody danced and had fun, forgetting about all the worries and problems in their lives, so she decided to learn how to dance and be just like all the other girls in the club; fun and sexy. She didnt just do it to get all the guys attention, she did it to have fun. I mean, she wasnt the only one who acted that way, so did Trish. Everytime a hot dude asked them to dance, they would. Austin and Dez normally stayed by the bar sending envious glares at the guys that were dancing with _their_ girls.

Today was Trishs birthday and all of team Austin decided to make her a surprise birthday party with all of their friends from college. Trish and Ally were having the time of their lives dancing and drinking with some cute dudes. But when Ally saw the glares Austin sent to the guy she was dancing with she excused herself and walked over to Austin, who was standing at the bar. She asked the bar-tender for a beer, put her hands on Austins shoulders, stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Austin just looked straight ahead and tried to ignore Ally but she saw and felt him shiver when she kissed his cheek. And no matter what, he could not ignore the tingles in his shoulder, where Ally was resting her hands. When the bar-tender got back, he gave Ally a wink and handed her a beer, she thanked him and sat down in a stool next to Austin, who was standing.

"Look, Austin. If you really hate me dancing with other guys you should dance with me. Im always waiting for you to un-glue yourself from the bar and dance with me, and you always leave me hanging, and dancing with some other dudes, that are completely full of themselves. Even Dez has the courage to ask Trish to dance, because the only thing she wants is to dance with him." She says pointing at Dez and Trish who were laughing and dancing together.

"Look, Als, I have the courage to ask you to dance-" He starts, but she cuts him off.

"Then why dont you? Why do you always glue yourself to the damn bar and just glare at every guy I dance with?"

"Because when if we dance it will only be a dance to you. When we get home and have sex, like every other night, to you its just sex. To you having sex with me, dancing with me, its the same as if you were doing it with any other guy, when the only person I want to dance and have sex with is you, and only you."

"Oh, dont that only you crap! Love isnt real, Austin! Love is just two people wanting sex! I care about you, and I know that it wouldnt be the same if I slept with anyone else, cause you are my best friend, and we know everything about each other, whether its emotionally or physically! Austin you know how I feel about us. You know how I feel about us possibly getting together and then breaking up and losing everything! I dont want to lose you, Austin!" Ally says fighting back tears.

"Well, I dont know if I can do it anymore Ally! I dont know if I can just keep sleeping with you when the only thing you want from me is friendship.I just cant, Ally!" He walks away from the party, leaving a crying Ally sitting at the bar.

Austin gets home, a few tears running down his cheeks. He goes to bed without changing out of his clothes and lies down trying to fall asleep. But before he can even close his eyes, the doorbell rings.

Austin gets up groaning, and goes to the door, he opens it and is shocked to see Ally there, her mascara running from the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. Before Austin can react, Ally jumps on Austin and kisses him passionatley. Austin could feel Allys tears against his cheek, and it made him sad that he had made her cry. He wraps his arms around her waist and she puts her arms around his neck.

"Im sorry Austin, I love you! I finally realized what love is and I realized that, even if I wanted to, I wouldnt be able to live without you! Please dont leave me!" She pleads when she breaks the kiss, tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"I wont, I love you, Ally!"


	2. C'mon C'mon

C'mon C'mon. By One Direction

Yeah, I've been watching you all night  
There's something in your eyes  
Saying c'mon c'mon and dance with me baby  
Yeah, the music is so loud  
I wanna be yours now  
So c'mon c'mon and dance with me baby

Ally had planned a party to celebrate my second album and we were all supposed to bring dates, Trish went with Dez and Ally was supposed to go with Dallas but he said he couldn't right before the party, of course I didn't know that so I asked Cassidy to come with me. When Cassidy and I got to the party, I was immediately tackled and wrapped in four arms, Trish and Ally's. I was surprised that Trish hugged me but it was normal for Ally to give me a hug every once in a while. I chuckle and hugged them both back. Dez was behind me, patting my back and congratulated me.

When the girls finally let go of me, my jaw almost dropped when I saw Ally. I always knew I had a little crush on her, and she looked good in everything. But today she didn't look good, she looked sexy. She had a tight, black, mini dress, red heels, and red lipstick. I immediately composed myself and looked around expecting to see Dallas. All I saw were Trish, Ally, and Cassidy giggling and gossiping, and Dez filming the party for God-knows what project he's up to now. Dallas wasn't there.

"Hey, Als?" I look at her curiously.

She looks up at me, smiling and asks, "What's up, Austin?"

"Where's Dallas?" That wipes the smile off her face.

"He told me he couldn't come; he also said to congratulate you!" She immediately turned cheerful again, same old Ally.

I smile as I watch her talk to some of the other people in the party, Trish follows her and they start dancing to the music.

"Hey, Austin?" Cassidy asks from next to me.

I look at her curiously and ask, "Yeah?"

"I just got a text message from my mom; she says I got to get home. So I guess I'll see you later." She hugs me and congratulates me before leaving the party.

When I looked to the dance floor again, I saw that Ally wasn't dancing anymore; she was sitting in a chair smiling.

I walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Where's Cassidy?" She asked looking over at me.

"She had to go, her mom called." I answer.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. She looked really pretty tonight!"

"Not as pretty as you, though," I whisper into Ally's ear. Ally blushes beet red and slaps my arm playfully, she rests her hand on my arm. I grab her hand, and pull it up to my lips whispering, "You look beautiful," before pressing a little kiss on the back of her hand. Ally smiles and presses her other hand against my cheek, caressing it lightly. I beam at her and stand up, "Do you want to dance?" I ask sticking my hand out for her to grab.

"Of course!" She responds, grabbing my hand and standing up.

Just as we get on the dance floor a slow song came on. Ally and I smiled at each other and I grabbed her waist pulling her against me. She wraps her arms around my neck, her hands resting in my hair. I lean down and press my forehead against hers. We both smile as we look into each other's eyes.

"I'm so glad Dallas didn't come, and Cassidy had to leave!" I chuckle, my lips barely brushing against hers.

"Why didn't you ask me to be your date then?" She asks, smirking.

"Because by the time I finally got the courage to ask you, you had already said you were going with Dallas." I respond.

"It sure took you a long time to get the courage! You should know you're the only guy I love," Ally smiles, removing her hand from my hair and placing it on my cheek, gently brushing my lower lip with her thumb.

"I love you too," I smile, as I lean in a bit more, pressing my lips against hers. She smiles against my lips and gets on her tippy toes, pressing her chest against mine. I tighten my hold on her waist, as the kiss gets more passionate, and our lips move at a higher speed. I bite down on her lower lip playfully. She opens her mouth a bit, enough for me to dip my tongue in her mouth, our tongues rubbing against each others.

When we finally break the kiss in need of oxygen, we don't move, we only press our foreheads together, smiling.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that," Ally says in between deep breaths. She cups my head in between her hands and gives me another sweet kiss, before pulling away and grabbing my hand.

"Grab your coat and keys, we're going to your place," She says, smirking.

I wink and exclaim, "Yes ma'am!" I get my keys and coat and give her a sweet kiss, before we run outside, laughing and holding hands.

**AN: Hey! Sorry it took me a looooooong time to update, I just have to listen to a song like a million times and then a story just pops into my head. So yeah thats how this happened. I had started it like right after I fisnished the first one and then I lost inspiration and it took me this long to find it again, so yeah. Though I really think it'll take this long to update again, cause I have some inspiration for some other stories. I love you guys and thanks so much for reading! Please check out some of my other stories! Thanx! :D XD**


	3. Everything About You

**Everything About You by: One Direction**

It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything that you do, do, do  
From the way that we touch baby  
To the way that you kiss on me  
It's everything about you, you, you  
The way you make it feel, new, new, new  
Like everybody, it's just us two  
And there's nothing I could point to  
It's everything about you, you, you  
Everything about you, you, you  
It's everything that you do, do do  
It's everything about you

Austin and Ally were sitting in the practice room, Ally on his lap, and Austin's arms around her waist as they talked about stuff.

"Hey, Austy?" Ally asks, shyly looking down at her hands that are rested on her lap.

"Yeah, Babe?" Austin asks curiously.

"What do you see in me? I'm not as pretty as any of the other girls you've dated," Ally asks, shocking Austin with her obliviousness. Seriously?! She looks at herself in the mirror everyday and still can't see she's the most beautiful girl in the world? Wow, she must have bad eyesight.

"Seriously Ally?! You really can't see how awesome you are?" Austin asks, and when Ally cocks her head to the side and shakes her head he sighs and puts his hands on her thighs, rubbing little circles with his thumbs, "Well, I hope you have time 'cause I've got a lot to say about you. One, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Two, when I'm with you it's like we're the only two people in the world. Three, even though you're the one that's perfect you always use yourself as the imperfect one so that people can feel better, even though they know you are perfect, they just love that they're worthy of you making them feel better. Four, you'd rather stay at home and never come out then seeing anyone cry. Five, the way my skin feels when you touch me, it's like its tingling and it's on fire all at once. Six, when we kiss, God! When we kiss! I feel like I'm on cloud nine and there's absolutely nothing that can bring me down! It's amazing! And there is way too many things to list so I'm just gonna say that it is absolutely everything about you that only makes me look in your direction! I love you Ally, not any of the other girls I've dated, you should know that!"

Ally blushes and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I love everything about you too!" Ally says pressing her lips to his again, as he smiles against her lips.

**AN: Hey! Sorry this is so short, but I promised I was gonna write one sooner and I really liked the idea of writing a story with this song cause I love it so much, and I think every boyfriend, husband, or whatever, should have this image of their girl! Every girl in the world should be treated this way! So thanks for reading! :D XD**


End file.
